Desesperación
by Hibari Lu
Summary: Bella giró acomodada en la silla. Ella amaba esa silla, era tan divertida, pero en esos momentos ni dar vueltas como loca la salvaría de su agonía. Sí, agonía, porque cuando sé es adolescente todo es motivo para creer que nadie sufre más que tú en toda la faz de la tierra. *Edward X Bella/A.U/Lemon*


•**Summary**: Bella giró acomodada en la silla. Ella amaba esa silla, era tan divertida, pero en esos momentos ni dar vueltas como loca la salvaría de su agonía. Sí, agonía, porque cuando sé es adolescente todo es motivo para creer que nadie sufre más que tú en toda la faz de la tierra. *Edward X Bella/A.U/Lemon*

•**Description**: Romance. One Shot.

•**Warning**: Quizá un poco de Oc.

•**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

•**Pairing**: Edward X Bella

•**By**: La historia le pertenece a Lu, totalmente.

•**To**: Karen, mi amada Pandi :D

•**N/A**: Hola, soy Lu, me aventuro a escribir de este fandom .w. espero alguien lo lea y si es así que le guste aunque sea un poco :'D

* * *

(`*•.¸ƹӝʒ (`*•.¸*[Desesperación] *¸.•*´) ƹӝʒ ¸.•*´)

* * *

Bella giró acomodada en la silla. Ella amaba esa silla, era tan divertida, pero en esos momentos ni dar vueltas como loca la salvaría de su agonía. Sí, agonía, porque cuando sé es adolescente todo es motivo para creer que nadie sufre más que tú en toda la faz de la tierra.

—Aah.

Lanzó un corto suspiro.

¿Por qué su vida tenía que ser tan difícil? ¿Por qué? Había hecho hasta lo que no era necesario para que su amigo se fijara en ella, en que ya era una mujer y que estaba enamorada como una boba.

Volvió a girar en la silla y luego desvió los ojos directo a la pantalla de la computadora. Se sentía levemente incómoda usar una computadora que no era suya, pero a veces entrar a ver qué hay de nuevo en la web es lo único que puede distraerte de tus penas.

—Bella, vamos a ir al comprar un helado… ¿Quieres venir?

La adolescente miró a Alice en la puerta, la joven tenía ese semblante afable de siempre, parecía estar contenta, más de lo normal. Aquella sonrisa blanca le daba una invitación para gritar 'SÍ, QUIERO HELADO' pero luego recordó que Alice había comentado que iría con Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett. Bella definitivamente no quería arruinar la cita doble con su asimétrica presencia, molestar a unos enamorados no era precisamente lo que hacía para divertirse.

—Sí, pero —dudaba de su respuesta—. Estoy esperando a Edward. Me dijo que quería ver mis nuevos dibujos —Bella buscó una libreta en la mesa del ordenador para luego alzarla, mostrándola como prueba.

—Oh —fue lo único que dijo. Lamentándose por dentro. ¡Pobre chica! ¡Su hermano era un diota!

—Je, sí, lo estoy esperando, y pues… ¡Iré a esperarlo a la sala! —se levantó y acomodó la silla giratoria en su lugar—. Así podré hacer más dibujos…

La adolescente alzó más los brazos, estirándose como si estuviese entumecida. Alice le echo un vistazo a la computadora:

—¿Qué hacías? —y señaló la pantalla del ordenador.

Bella dejó escapar una risita, después se rascó la mejilla. Por un momento casi sintió que la habían pillado viendo cosas indebidas. Suspiró algo avergonzada.

—Estaba —ladeó su cabeza, provocando que su cabello se fuera de lado—… estaba mirando la cenicienta… de Disney.

La serena risa de la joven no tardó en dejarse oír.

—Quédate, Bella, anda, disfruta la película —alentó—. Que Edward no tarda en llegar, me iré con los chicos, siéntete en casa mientras —luego le guiñó un ojo— ¡Suerte, muuuucha suerte!

Las mejillas de Bella ardieron, porque supo lo que ese guiño se había significado, todos sabían de su penosa situación de cómo Edward la había puesto en la terrible zona en la que nadie quiera estar.

…

Alice bajó y miró a su hermano adoptivo con cara de desesperación. Emmett tenía más de veinte minutos esperando a su novia. Maldijo mentalmente lo mucho que se tardan las mujeres en hacer algo y por fin gritó:

—¡Te espero afuera, Rosalie! —pero ella no contestó. Y la joven de cabello corto lanzó un comentario.

—Cállate, tonto, deja que ella se pongo linda.

—Pero… ¡He esperado demasiado tiempo!

—¡Yo voy por ella entonces! —Alice rodó los ojos.

Y mientas la chica subía las escaleras apareció Edward, con su rostro tan serio pero amable de siempre, saludó a su hermano menor mientras abría la puerta principal, detestaba tantos gritos en su casa, acababa de llegar y ya se estaba armando un escándalo. Amaba a sus hermanos pero a veces, en especial después del trabajo, odiaba que fueran tan ruidosos.

—Iré arriba —el joven dio su corto y cansado anuncio.

…

Edward iba subiendo las escaleras para su alcoba cuando vio a Alice, ella bajaba mientras se reía.

—¡Edward! —saludó alegre al verlo, él casi la ignoró, entonces la joven entrecerró los ojos y corrió al lado del hombre, acorralándolo como pudo, para susurrar con cuidado—. Bella está arriba en tu habitación. Te está esperando… a ti.

Aquella voz estuvo cargada de malicia. Él sólo le dedicó una mirada.

—Vamos, no me mires así, sé que la tienes en… la "Zona de amigos"—hizo las comillas con las manos.

—¿Zona de amigos? —preguntó con mucho de interés. ¿Él tenía a Bella donde? ¿En la zona de amigos? ¡Pues si eso eran!

—Sí, es cuando… —Edward no se había ido después de cruzar algunas palabras, Alice sintió la oportunidad de hablar para ayudar a Bella—. Es una relación platónica en donde uno de los dos integrantes desea entrar a una relación romántica pero el otro no, eso decía la Wikipedia. Lo memoricé —le dijo como si fuera una profesora.

El muchacho alzó una ceja, y siguió caminado. No tenía por qué soportar que le dijeran esas cosas, siempre inventaban rumores sobre Bella.

—Ay, no seas malo, ella te ama, dale una oportunidad. Está desesperada por ti…—Alice siempre fue directa, siempre queriendo ayudar. Para él no era de mucha ayuda. La mirada que Edward le dirigió a Alice fue de confusión. Los ojos del hombre parecieron medio entenderla, pero ni Bella ni él necesitaban que ella interviniera—. Qué grosero, sólo estoy ayudando.

Ella bajó las escaleras a toda prisa, bufando. ¡Hombres!

Cuando Rosalie también salió y se despidió de su hermano de manera breve. Edward se quedó pensando en lo que Alice había dicho, sus palabras se le aglomeraron en la cabeza. Él no era bueno para saber y aprender sobre sentimientos y eso era porque había tenido malas experiencias en el amor. Pero cuando el tema giraba en torno a Bella, las cosas eran distintas.

—¿Desesperada por mí? —pensó él para luego recaer en qué tan insufrible podía llegar a ser Alice, pero estaba diciendo toda la de verdad—. Bella —Edward murmuró su nombre.

Bella era su protegida, y también su mejor amiga desde siempre, sin importar las diferencias siempre se habían llevado bien. Bella era la única persona que realmente le importaba. ¿La quería? Eso era obvio, tenía un cariño por ella que nadie en este mundo llegaría a conocer de su parte, aunque eso jamás lo diría. Quizá ni siquiera a ella. ¿O acaso era el momento?

…

Mientras tanto en la habitación, la adolescente estaba concentrada en algún sitio de Internet, donde había muchas fotos de actores famosos, la mayoría eran parte del elenco una famosa película de vampiros. ¡Amaba esas películas! Eran tan entretenidas, siempre le llamaron la atención las historias de vampiros y otros personajes de ficción, como hombres lobos.

—¿Qué es esto? —murmuró para sí misma Bella, abriendo sus ojos castaños como platos.

Primero; que quede claro que ella no estaba buscando nada que no correspondiera, segundo; en la galería había aparecido la foto más sexy que había visto en su vida. Taylor Lautner: un hombre atractivo, que siempre había sido el amor platónico de las adolescentes, estaba ahí en la pantalla, en una cama con sábanas blancas, usando tan sólo pantalones vaqueros color azul oscuro. Bella reparó en lo guapo que era, al final, ella totalmente abochornada miró lo que un cuerpo masculino y atractivo sin camisa podía poseer, aquel hermoso hombre, era digno de admirar. Sin contar ese cabello y esa sonrisa.

¡Ella también era una mujer! No tenía nada de malo verlo.

Se sonrojo. Sintió vergüenza que haberse quedado embobada con la imagen, debió haber cerrado la pestaña y continuar viendo la película, ¿Qué hizo en vez de eso? Quedarse babeando.

—Bella.

La vergüenza se agrando cuando la voz de Edward la llamó, en esos momentos lo único que ella quería escuchar era él diciéndole que no la había mirado embobada frente al ordenador, viendo un actor semidesnudo.

—¿E-E-Edward? —la cara roja como una manzana y los labios entreabiertos balbuceando no eran de mucha ayuda—. Y-Yo no… n-no…

Quería ser tragada por la tierra. Ella estaba viendo cosas prohibidas.

El joven observó a la chica de pies a cabeza. Estaba sorprendido pero su expresión no demostró ofuscación alguna, sus labios formaban una línea recta y sus ojos no decían nada. Internamente insultó ese cambio que sufren todas las adolescentes, al tiempo que se acercaba a Bella y le tocaba la mejilla sonrojada, con delicadeza, sólo ganando que ella se inquietara más.

Por algún motivo ver a Bella viendo eso creó que una sensación rara se alojara en la boca de su estómago y en su pecho. ¿Celos? Tal vez era eso, pero como Edward no sentía eso muy a menudo, no estuvo seguro.

Quizá una parte de Edward se negaba a creer que la inocente y alegra Bella, la chiquilla que jugaba a las muñecas, abrazaba gatos o jugaba al escondite con él tiempo atrás fuera capaz de estar viendo a 'Quién-Sabe-Quién' sin camisa en la computadora.

Lo peor del caso, era que al parecer su hermana tenía razón: Bella estaba desesperada, seguro que las hormonas había hecho su trabajo. Y por un momento la mente del hombre le jugó una mala pasada haciéndole ver a Bella convertida en lo que eran las muchachas precoces y libertinas de las películas norteamericanas.

Pero… ¿Entonces de verdad era él la razón? No supo bien porque eso le causó leve satisfacción… ¿Ella estaba enamorada? ¿De él? Vaya, no lo había notado… no lo había querido ver.

La observó, tan bonita como siempre., entonces… por un instante el caos estuvo a punto de invadir sus cavilaciones, se calmó. Pero al mantenerse viendo esa cara roja y hermosa, supo lo que era la expresión ser flechado. Él acaba de serlo por Bella.

Edward la observó con fijeza. Aquella cara avergonzada lo hizo recordar un par de cosas significativas; una de ellas era que su corazón y su mente eran fríos en ocasiones, pero había una pequeña gran parte que era para Bella, y esa fracción era importante porque era la única que alcanzaba el calor de los sentimientos. Entonces…

…

Bella se abofeteó en su fuero interno. ¿Tanto le había gustado esa imagen de Taylor Lautner que ahora estaba fantaseando?

—¿Edward? —Bella abrió los ojos exageradamente, después de ese primer beso inesperado su mente se había ido demasiado fuera de la realidad, pese a eso no protestó cuando el edredón de la cama le dio la bienvenida a su espalda, ahora estaba encerrada entre los brazos del hombre que amaba. Y no sabía cómo había llegado ahí.

Un nuevo beso llegó y Bella se entregó al completo, ¿Era una fantasía, verdad? Tenía que disfrutarla. El contacto de la mano de Edward sobre la piel de su rostro la hizo entrar en razón, no era un sueño. Estaba pasando, Edward la besaba y acariciaba. Por un minuto, volver a apreciar los labios fríos pero apasionados de él la hicieron sentir mal. Porque no consideraba correcto lo que sucedía.

—¿Estás bien, Bella? Yo… lo siento —la voz del hombre resonó. Y cuando Bella alzó la vista, y lo vi sobre sí, con sus ojos clavados en ella, mirándola de esa manera tan especial que hacía que su corazón dejará cualquier pensamiento afuera, cualquier pensamiento que no estuviera ligado a estar al lado del hombre que amaba. Se perdió.

—S-Sí.

Con lentitud, Edward aproximó tranquilamente su rostro al de ella y sus labios se hallaron entre los pensamientos y sentimientos encontrados de ambos, el ósculo empezó siendo un leve rose, tan suave como la caricia del viento. Como una prueba. Pero llegaron al punto en que él profundizó el contacto, introduciendo la lengua dentro de la boca dulce de la chica, quien por fin pudo hacer algo más que corresponder, llevando así sus manos a recorrer la espalda de él.

—¿Aah…?

Bella contuvo el aliento cuando Edward se separó y enderezó en la cama. Ante los expectantes ojos de ella, las manos del hombre se movieron hacía los botones de su blusa naranja, quitándolos uno a uno, con calma, sin la más mínima urgencia en sus acciones. Bella se removió, levemente incómoda. Fue cuando las dudas atacaron de nuevo. ¿Estaba bien lo que hacían? No parecía.

—Yo… Edward, yo sie… —sopló por no poder formular bien las palabras, él no se detuvo—, yo siempre… lo he… te he… a, yo…ah…

—Lo sé —contestó lacónico. Levantando la vista sólo para tranquilizarla con lo que trasmitían sus ojos.

Un gemido de sobresalto fue la contestación de Bella. Él sabía que lo amaba. Entonces Bella lo entendió. Edward siempre la había cuidado, ella nunca fue sólo la hija del vecina con quien jugaba en las tardes, jamás fue una amiga simplemente, desde niños había notado el favoritismo que él tenía sobre ella, a su lado siempre se sintió acompañada y una parte de su alma le decía que Edward tenía un cariño especial por su persona.

Bella lo amaba, era seguro, la única amenaza era que el hombre estuviera haciendo lo que hacía por lástima. Por evitarle sufrimiento y rechazo.

—Bella… —la mencionada pudo tener en su piel la clara sensación de un beso apasionado. Y ella no lo paró de nuevo. Porque sabía que él no le haría daño, no la ofendería haciendo que se entregara a él sin profesarle algún tipo de amor. Edward no iba a dejarla después de eso, ella estaba más que dispuesta porque confiaba en él, porque nunca antes le había fallado.

Y no, no era indecente lo que pasaba, quizá apresurado pero… no era malo.

Él retornó a los labios de Bella, ahora ya con más seguridad, con el crecidamente deseo de ella acaba de despertar en su interior.

La amaba. ¿Para qué seguir negándoselo a sí mismo?

La chica respondió con la misma prisa, con su mente ya aclarada, el acto podía seguir su curso. Las manos de él se fueron deslizando por el cuerpo femenino de ella. Y ahí se encontraba, con el hombre que amaba encima suyo, haciéndola enloquecer con leves caricias, que hasta ese entonces habían sido casi castas.

—Edward, ten-tengo miedo —dijo sin más, esperaba no haber arruinado la pasión del momento. No había podido evitarlo. Aquella sensación de la tela resbalando por sus hombros y saliendo de su cuerpo le había aterrado bastante.

—¿Me detengo? —Bella osó a acariciarle una mejilla, luego la frente. Imaginarse que él estaba dispuesto a detenerse por ella, verlo serio preguntándole lo que quería que hiciera, Bella no pudo contra todo ese amor contrayéndose en su pecho. Las emociones debían salir y expresarse con la piel.

—Abrázame —rogó al fin, mordiéndose el labio inferior por hablarle de usted, aún en la situación en la que se encontraban y después de tantos años de compañerismo, no podía dejar de tratarlo con respeto, porque de alguna forma inexplicable él la estaba tratando así a ella, con respeto.

.

.

.

—Me da tanta, pero tanta, pena —la voz de Alice sonó a una mamá preocupada, no podía disfrutar la compañía de su novio si estaba pensando en todos los problemas que iba a pasar Bella—, en verdad, ¡Pobre Bella!

Nadie en este mundo puede desearle a otro ser humano estar en la "Zona de amigos" o eso es lo que pensaba Alice; ella misma había pasado por esa espantosa experiencia cuando Jasper no decía ni "Pío", realmente no se la deseaba ni a su peor enemigo.

—Ya, mujer, deja eso por la paz —dijo Emmett. Y Jasper se quedó callado pero con una leve sonrisa, su novia era tan buena.

—Cierto, ellos se arreglaran solos —murmuró Rosalie.

Una cita doble entre amigos-hermanos no es divertida cuando una chica se la pasa hablando de los problemas de todos sus amigos, en verdad, Emmett no entendía el motivo que lo había condenado a tener que soportar los desvaríos de Alice.

—Hay una solución, que hablen detenidamente de sus problemas… —y continuó hablando Alice—. Sí no va a corresponderle, ¡Que le diga la razón!

—Hehe, lo que digas —murmuró con desgana Emmett, rendido—. Lo que digas.

—Está bien, entremos todos al cine mejor, sabes, creo que es el perfecto momento para que hablen, tengo un buen presentimiento.

Pero entonces Alice se dio cuenta que había olvidado su cartera… y eso no podía ser posible… ¡La necesitaba!

.

.

.

Pese a su desnudez, ni sintió la timidez irracional que pensó que sentiría, porque sabía que era algo natural. Tampoco hubo tanta pena para dejar escapar gemidos mientras él le besaba el cuello, apreció las manos masculinas deslizándose por sus costados, para luego dirigirse a los muslos mientras el rostro de Edward se seguía escondiendo entre su hombro y su cuello.

La timidez y pena acaban de llegar.

Silencio.

Quedamente, las manos inexpertas de Bella iniciaron la tarea de quitarle la camisa a Edward para así aspirar a apaciguar su vergüenza, tembló un poco, rozando la tela, él le colocó la punta de los dedos en la barbilla para así levantarle la cara, a fin de cuentas fue él mismo quien se despojó de sus prendas superiores.

Con una sonrisa inocente pintada en sus labios, ella le dio las gracias de manera callada, estaba empezando a comportarse como él, haciendo que sus actos dieran a entender su sentir, Bella rio ante el pensamiento.

Ella empezó el recorrido del pecho masculino, con los dedos trémulos al pasarlos tímidamente por la blanca y sólida piel. Él hombre apretó la mandíbula, porque sí bien sabía controlarse a la perfección, Bella siempre gustó de romper todos los límites que él se fijaba, haciendo que el deseo ardiera en su interior, ávido de alargar las torpes caricias ella podía llegar a brindarle, fue el justo momento en que el hombre perdió el control y se inclinó para hundir una vez más la lengua en la boca de Bella, pues la sensación de estar sediento de ella y su esencia lo colmada de ansiedad.

Un gemido desesperado se le escapó de la garganta a ella, seguido de muchos otros.

—Bella.

El hombre no había dicho nada, se había mantenido callado como siempre. Solo le era importante decir el nombre de ella, porque era lo más relevante que podía pronunciar en la situación en la que estaban.

Edward hizo que su boca examinara y probara el exquisito cuello de la chica, sus manos trazaban un camino hacia el busto, queriéndose todavía pasear por la lisura de su piel satinada, él acarició hombro de Bella, consiguiendo más suspiros, terminó llevando los labios al hombro, besó con delicadeza.

Ahora, los ojos de él se posaron en los pechos desnudos, ella no alcanzó a impedir sentirse un poco abochornada, haciendo que sus mejillas de por sí rojas se hicieran más coloridas. Con delicadeza las manos de Edward cubrieron aquellos montes, esto excitó a ambos de sobre manera, arrancando que más gimoteos escaparan de la garganta Bella. La temperatura de ambos cuerpos creciendo.

—Edward… —ella no gritó, sólo farfulló cuando la cabeza del hombre se colocó al nivel de su busto. De tan sólo imaginar lo que iba a hacer, cerró los ojos con fuerza, protegiéndose así del temor e inhibición.

Bella pronunció una vez más el nombre de él. Pero no supo cómo pronunciar nada más pues la boca del hombre saboreó uno de los botones que adornaban sus senos, apreció un movimiento de succión y soltó un pequeño grito, mientras agradecía haber tenido la idea de cerrar los ojos, pues realmente no quería hacerse una imagen de Edward con la boca pegada a esas partes de su cuerpo, sin embargo el continuo cosquillo y placer hacían que la curiosidad se apoderara de ella.

Abrió un ojo apenas, mientras sus manos femeninas se aferraban a los hombros anchos y fuertes que él poseía. Claramente, Bella apreció al hombre al tiempo que su pecho era succionado. Edward alzó la vista, sin mover la cabeza o boca de su lugar. Bella se apresuró entonces a cerrar los ojos con más fuerza esta vez, por lo que no vio la media y casi invisible sonrisa ladina en los labios de él. No sabía cómo describir las sensaciones que se alojaba en su cuerpo cada vez que aquella boca experta capturaba uno de sus pezones, que para ese entonces se encontraban erguidos, simplemente la chica gemía y de vez en cuando gritaba, cuando la succión de convirtió en lamidas, dejó los gritos para emitir chillidos estrepitosos y nada sensuales, ella quiso acallarse pero en verdad no pudo.

—¿Tienes calor? —murmuró Edward, con la voz tan calmada como si estuviera hablándole frente a muchas personas en un día normal.

—S-Sí —contestó ella, con los labios entreabiertos y secos, la respiración agitada y los ojos reflejando pena y delectación, si no conociera bien a Edward diría que se estaba burlando de ella por la forma tan torpe en la que estaba sobrellevando los hechos.

Alzando los brazos, ella lo llamó y Edward no perdió el tiempo en volver a besarle los labios, la húmeda y celestial sensación causó que la pareja de amantes se llenara de más ansias mientras que sus lenguas se restregaban furiosamente una con la otra, aunque era bastante claro quien terminaría por ganar esa pelea.

Bella deslizó el pie por el costado de Edward, sintió la tela del pantalón que llevaba puesto todavía. Recordó su desnudez propia y se vio tentada a decirle que se desvistiera por completo como lo había hecho con ella, pero como siempre el pudor le ganó la partida.

Y mientras el besó continuaba, el hombre la acarició la mejilla a Bella, la otra mano que le quedó libre la usó para delinear su figura esbelta y femenina una vez más, hasta llegar a esa parte entre las piernas delgadas. Bella dobló las piernas, y apretó los muslos, sin embargo eso no evitó que él pudiera proporcionarla una íntima caricia, haciendo que se retorciera en la cama, al tiempo que hacía la cabeza hacía atrás, sólo cuando él la tocó ella reconoció lo húmeda que se encontraba, por ende Edward debía comprender ahora la excitación que sentía.

El vaivén en su centro siguió, la clara e inaudita sensación de los dedos de Edward deslizándose lentamente por su humedad. Los pliegues cálidos de su femineidad sentían el cosquilleo que la pasión del movimiento le daba. Por más que quería no podía evitar gemir, lo había hecho tanto que empezaba a pensar que no podría volver a decir algo coherente. Y mientras él seguía con su cometido de hacerla delirar, Bella hizo que sus dedos delgados y temblorosos fluyeran por los hombros hacia el cuello, elevando su cara para poder besarlo en la mejilla y la quijada, después la barbilla hasta llegar a la boca de nuevo, pero cuando el orgasmo golpeó el cuerpo femenino, ella detuvo sus arrumacos para mantenerse lo más quieta posible, dejando que su cuerpo se moviera por voluntad propia.

—Um —y cuando por fin bajó de su nube de placer, se dio cuenta de cómo Edward la miraba.

Tan silencioso, cualquier persona diría que en un momento de intimidad las palabras son muy necesarias para expresar los sentimientos y dejar claro que el acto no es sólo físico, pero Bella sabía que él era así: diferente y por eso lo amaba. Por eso mismo, tenía la esperanza de que él le correspondiera, jamás vislumbró que pudiera ser tan rápidamente y de esa manera tan… intensa.

La mano del hombre se dirigió a los cabellos húmedos por sudor de Bella, apartando un mechón travieso que amenazaba con cubrir el suave y encantador rostro de su pequeña amante. Se acercó para depositar tiernos besos en su rostro para calmarla después de lo que debió ser la primera culminación de placer que ella había experimentado.

—¿Pasa algo? —dijo Bella, pestañeó algo confusa, pero se quedó callada, al ver como él se enderezaba y comenzaba a desabrocharse el pantalón. Supo que había llegado el momento y sintió un extraño escalofríos desde la punta de los dedos del pie hasta el último de su cabellos.

Elevó sus orbes marrones, para ver la expresión sagaz y sensual del hombre, ladeó la cabeza, concentrándose en la pared para evitar ver cuando la excitación masculina fuera liberada. Después de unos eternos segundos él dijo:

—Bella, no te muevas —sonó como una dulce orden, y lo siguiente que la mencionada llegó a sentir, fue un cuerpo poniéndose de lleno sobre el de ella, con una posición diferente a la de antes. Sabía lo que era la hora. Sintió algo rígido contra sus caderas. La temible excitación del hombre contra ella le causó deliciosos escalofríos, poniéndole la piel aún más sensible.

Penetración. Ella no sabía exactamente como se sentiría pero poco le importó. Estaba lista, muriéndose de nervios y pena, pero lista.

En un leve empujón, la entrada de su cuerpo cedió paso a la barra de virilidad que se impactó contra ella, el movimiento empezó de inmediato. Se sujetó a Edward, mientras sentía como él depositaba besos en sus labios y en la comisura de estos. Igual algunas lágrimas se le esperaron a la chica, quien gimió. El hombre siguió penetrándola, con cuidado. Bella gimió más, por aquella mezcla de dolor y satisfacción que le daban aquellas poderosas embestidas. Llevó una de sus manos a la nuca del hombre, agarrando los cabellos sedosos, y también subió una de sus piernas, para enredarla en las caderas que marcaban el vaivén del acto. Se preguntaba si ella lo estaba haciendo bien, era su primera vez después de todo.

Un armonioso alarido se escuchó de la chica cuando el placer descomunal ganó contra el dolor. Las embestidas siguieron al tiempo que los dos amantes en la cama se pegaban uno contra al otro en un absurdo y cálido intento de fundir más sus cuerpos.

Edward gruñó por lo bajo el nombre de la chica, para indicarle así que él igualmente disfrutaba cada segundo de su entrega. Porque la calidez y estrechez de Bella, rodeándolo lo hacía desear sumergirse más, hasta poder llevarla al éxtasis que ella se merecía.

Él sólo vio la leve mueca de dolor en las fracciones femeninas y como remedio la besó en los labios hasta el cansancio. Nunca se había sentido tan completo.

El hombre había experimentado como su miembro era envuelto por el interior de ella y había sido sumamente placentero. Se movió más rápido pero cuidándose y controlándose porque el bienestar de Bella era más importante que el goce sexual.

La chica seguía perdida entre sus propios chillidos, entretenida en decir el nombre de Edward al tiempo que sus caderas se tensaban aún más, casi pudo tocar el cielo con las manos y como si fuera a morir vio casi toda su vida frente a sus ojos cuando un clímax mayor que el anterior la golpeó. Apretó sus ojos, cerrándolos y ni siquiera se dio cuenta si él también alcanzó el orgasmo, pero la mirada que el hombre le dedicó con sus ojos cargados de esa sensación innombrable la hizo entender que estaba satisfecho también.

Respiró agitada y agotada, pero con la mejor sensación del mundo acomodada en su corazón.

…

Bella estaba sentada en la cama, con Edward a un lado y de pie, poniéndose los pantalones con parsimonia, ella intentaba no mirarlo fijamente pues aún no se ponía la camisa, en realidad la chica quería hablar, abrió sus labios, pero no logró formular nada. Quería saber cuál era la razón exacta de lo que acababa de pasar, él la había rechazado muchas veces antes, de manera silenciosa. Cada día ambicionaba contarle sus sentimientos pero el miedo al rechazo no se lo permitía, porque algo en su pecho le decía que él no sentía ese tipo de amor por ella.

¿Cómo habían llegado a 'Hacerlo' entonces? Entonces todo parecía haber cambiado. Apretó los labios, tragándose con dificultad sus dudas. Se removió en su lugar, queriendo juntar valor. Queriendo tener una respuesta que fuera más allá de sus imaginaciones propias.

El hombre se percató de su estado.

—¿Qué pasa, cariño?

¡Cariño!

—Um, no, na-nada… —la musical voz sonó medio asustada, Bella temía hablar con monosílabos y fue lo que terminó haciendo—. Es que… quisiera saber…

Edward se sentó en el borde de la cama, Bella no perdió el tiempo y se pegó a él, acercando su cuerpo femenino. Abrazándolo por la espalda y rodeándolo con sus finos brazos, descansó la mejilla en la ancha espalda de él.

Un ruido los hizo voltear a la entrada de la habitación. La puerta se abrió, pues cuando Edward había entrado ni se molestó en cerrarla, pues no estaba en sus planes hacer algo más que hablar con Bella, así que no había seguro en la puerta.

Los ojos de Emmett se abrieron como platos, haciéndose enormes y redondos. Teniendo ante su vista a Bella sólo cubierta con una sábana y separándose de Edward, que dicho sea de paso no tenía todo la ropa puesta.

Gesticuló para hablar, pero en un estado peor que el de Bella, no pudo.

Una parte del muchacho quiso armar un escándalo, y gritarle a su hermano que era un maldito pervertido porque eso estaba en su naturaleza, pero otra sólo quería cerrar la puerta y salir de su casa; por la sencilla razón que Alice estaba ahí con él, habían regresado por su cartera, mientras Rosalie y Jasper paseaban, si la joven subía y veía la escena seguro armaba un escándalo peor y hasta cabía en las posibilidades que llamara a la policía. Puesto que si bien quería ver a esos dos como una pareja, era algo casi indudable que pensaría que Edward se había aprovechado de ese amor puro para satisfacer sus necesidades, porque para ser sinceros así no funcionaba la mente de Alice. Pero así si funcionaba la imaginación de Emmett.

Además, Emmett sabía que Edward conocía algunos secretos sucios de su persona, después de todo hay cosas que no puedes ocultar de las personas que viven contigo y son de tu mismo sexo, incluso si hay odio de por medio y aunque el mayor no era de los que se rebajaban a andar acusando, temió que si Alice creaba tanto ruido del asunto, Edward decidiera abrir la boca. Y si su padre o peor aún Alice o Rosalie se enteraba de uno de esos secretitos le iría mal. Y eso definitivamente no le convenía.

Observó a la pareja. Y así de llano todo, cerró la puerta.

…

Emmett bajó las escaleras a toda prisa, casi cayéndose por lo impresionado que estaba. Quien diría que Bella no fuera tan lenta después de todo.

—¡Emmett! —Alice se mortificó un poco al ver la terrible expresión que tenía el muchacho—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿No me digas que están hablando de sus sentimientos? Por eso te sonrojas —dijo, cambiando la expresión consternada por una contenta. Creyéndose la mejor para las sospechas.

—Err… sí —masculló al fin. Para luego rodar los ojos. ¡Maldito sea Edward ! Si tan sólo no conociera sus secretos, si tan sólo Alice no estuviera ahí y amenazara con hacer un escándalo, malo o bueno, lo hubiera puesto en su lugar, aunque Bella no se parecía muy incómoda en realidad.

—Emmett, no hay que interrumpir su tierna conversación.

Alice aplaudió y soltó un gritillo, jocosa. Estaba entusiasmada que su lento hermano al fin se diera tiempo de hablar de sus sentimientos con la chica, quizá hasta darle un oportunidad para ser pareja, aunque eso sería en el mejor de los casos.

—Sí, conversación —murmuró él, irónico—. No hay que hacer espera a Rosalie y Jasper…

—Sí, ya tengo mi cartera, vamos que los chicos nos esperan —la joven sonrió—. Como viste una escena tierna, te has puesto romántico, ¿Eh? —le picó las costillas.

—Sí, lo que sea —la ignoró, con las mejillas enrojeciéndose también. Alice se colgó del brazo de su hermano, contenta, mientras salían de la casa de nuevo, entonces lo que llenó la mente de Emmett fue que su hermano estaba muy desesperado por 'Atención' como para cambiar de opinión de un día para otro y casi se le revolvió el estómago. Lanzó un quejido, medio asqueado.

Daba igual, Bella era la única que podía ver más allá de su físico y ella le amaba, así que… mientras Alice, Rosalie, Esme y el papá de Bella no se enterara y armara una algarabía colosal todo estaba bien.

—¿Pasa algo? —la voz de Alice lo atrajo de nuevo a la realidad, él negó con la cabeza—. Estoy desesperada por saber que va a pasar.

—Sí, yo también… todos lo estamos de hecho—y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo de nuevo.

…

Bella no supo cómo reaccionar al hecho de Emmett viéndolos. Estaba preocupada, no quería ser juzgada de mala manera. Y al notar, que el muchacho no había dicho nada y se había marchado sólo se angustió más.

—Emmett …él… nos vio —pero Edward la cortó, antes de que dijera otra cosa.

—No importa.

Edward no le daba importancia a su hermano, sabía que no iba a hablar.

La cabeza de la chica dio vueltas por milésima vez en el día. Lo único que tenía claro era que amaba a Edward y aunque él ya lo sabía quería decírselo con todas sus letras, ya que eso era importante en toda relación. Él había dado el primer paso, así que estaba bien que ella riera el segundo.

Esperó a que pasara un rato, para que ambos aclararan sus mentes, pese a que Edward no lo necesitaba, porque antes de hacerle el amor a Bella, se había aclarado que la quería, como mujer y lo había demostrado bastante.

Ella por fin dijo:

—Te amo —se pausó—. Te amo, desde el primer momento —y volvió a su posición anterior, abrazándolo por la espalda. Cruzando los brazos en el pecho masculino.

El hombre tomó con fuerza la mano de Bella, y sujetándola de la muñeca la alzó hasta sus labios, donde situó unos cuantos besos silenciosos. Besos que le hicieron comprender que él también decía que la amaba. A su manera, esa que sólo ella era capaz de sentir y entender, que estaba más allá del entendimiento de todas las demás personas del mundo. Y eso la hizo sonreír.

Edward sintió la mejilla suave y el cabello de Bella contra su espalda, al tiempo que le seguía besando la mano disimuladamente. Su corazón dio un vuelvo como nunca antes, supo que ella estaba tranquila.

—Te amo, igual… Bella.

Él se sintió que era totalmente feliz, que también ella lo era y eso era lo importante: Ella y su felicidad.

* * *

(`*•.¸ƹӝʒ (`*•.¸*[Fin] *¸.•*´) ƹӝʒ ¸.•*´)

* * *

•**N/A: **Y de nuevo no me dio tiempo de revisarlo, lo acabo de escribir así, es una adaptación de otro fic mío, espero les haya gustado xD Miles de gracias por leer, ¿Me brindan un sensual comentario?


End file.
